Arabell Soyer
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Being Rewriten
1. Ch 1:I'm not who i seem to be

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be niiiiice like seriously be nice or I'll shove a cookie down your throat I've written stories before but I thought they sucked sooo be nice seriously first one I put in public so I'm nervous okaaaay? Btw this was before I wrote Candy's Magic Thank a chu.**

Chapter 1- I'm not what I seem.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willowA bed of grass, a soft green pillowLay down your head and close your sleepy eyesAnd when again they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warmHere the daisies guard you from all harmHere your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them trueHere is the place where I love you_

_(ooooooooooooooh~)_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far awayA cloak of leaves, a moonbeam rayForget your woes and let your troubles layAnd when again it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warmHere the daisies guard you from all harmHere your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them trueHere is the place where I love you(oooooooooooh~)_

**(Rue's lullaby from the Hunger games)**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open I was smiling… I haven't in so long. Not really I was always scared worried. Yea why would I be scared . I have Edward. No. the only one that can make me feel safe is Jasper. Not cause we're having an affair. We're not. Because we're from the same place. No one knows this… but Jasper and I…. we're from a different place universe . There are people out there who are called "role players" and I am what they call a "role play character" I was human once. When I was younger I got a note that said "HI! I'm Yasmin I'm not really old enough yet but when you get older. You will die. Expect it. Embrace it. Do not fight it. Do not rush it. Wait for it . And it will come. Arabell Soyer I will take care of you when you need me most" and she told the truth… I was 18 when the first zombie attack happened **(Based on Dawn of the dead somewhat)**

And I was frozen. I looked like I do now.. Like I do when Edward sees me. I helped Anna Mark**(I know mark died but I really liked him so ya) **Kenneth and the gang when they came from the docks when zombies attacked them. They were frozen with me. When we were set free we ran kept in contact and everything's been great. Expect Edward doesn't know the real me. After a year when I was set free I met this famous Yasmin. That is after I almost died . How I almost died I don't remember. But she brought me back when I awoke I had my old zombie fighting gear on. My hair was still it's brown color but with red tints. I had blue and green strikes in it my eyes faded from green to blue so I had two colors in each eye. It scared me at first but when she explained I understood she told me her story and I vowed to protect her she cried like a baby cause she explained to me how all her characters did that she hated being the one cared about and not being able to watch us. She warned me that she had ADHD so her mind ran faster then she could comprehend so things happen things are created that she doesn't find out about till years later or mouths.**(this meant no offence cause I REALLY do have ADHD and this really does happen to me I do it subconsciously then I think about it later n realize I never really planned it) **Weeks it depends but Jasper was also taken from a story like me he was hurt. We haven't told anyone but we protect each other. Every night I would hear my creators voice her singing. It helped a lot. But today was the day I'd tell Edward the truth. Today was the day I'd tell him who I really am.

"BELLA! You're here and decently dressed I'm so proud of u!" Alice praised me I smiled weakly knowing she can't see my future glad she hasn't noticed yet I looked to jasper then look down quickly but Emmett sadly noticed "Jasper and Bella? Making eyes at each other? Wooow!" me and Jasper quickly reacted "EW NO HER? HIM? THAT'D BE THE WEIRDEST THING ON THE PLANET!" I glared at him "HEY I'M NOT THAT BAD!" jasper rolled his eyes "yea that's true BUT I don't want a bomb in my mouth when I made you mad or your pmsing!" I gasped 'I DO NOT RANDOMLY BLOW THINGS UP!" jasper scoffed "OH REALLY REMEMBER YOU WHO'RE TALKING TO! I'VE SEEN IT MORE THAN ONCE ARABELL" I glared at him and stepped up to him "WATCH IT WHITLOCK!" he looked down on me which I hated with a passion. "Try me Soyer." our eyes widen realizing we just fought in front of everyone. Not just that we used our names he used my real name we acted like this has happened before which it has but it wasn't suppose to come out like this! "love, why did he call you Arabell Soyer?" I sighed and turned to him "because that's who I am Edward…My Real Name is Arabell Soyer I'm a roleplay character of Isabella Yasmin Devil. Also known as Rue Yasmin Golden. " Rosalie snorted "Arabell Soyer was a survivor of the first and only zombie attack not possible you're her" I walked up to her as my belt that has a blowing skirt connected to it showed up**(like Yuna from final fantasy but Arabell(Isabella) skirt is fully behide her)** on my waist as well as my short shorts my corset tank stop my eyes and half turned to its natural color my earrings aka little bomb showed up they'd dang down from three strings my belly ring showed up as well just like my earrings my two short guns in a X on my back and two swords in front of them two hand guns on my waist in it's strap and a bat in front of my swords my spiked ankle heeled boots showed up and my switch knife in my heel all I finally got to her face mine cold and hard "tell me again I'm **not** Arabell Soyer I'll shove a bomb **so **far down your throat bout time Emmett can get it out it'd blow. And you know how **fast** vampires are." I grinned was tired of Rosalie I know she could be nice I had a feeling but I would **NOT **be told who I was and wasn't Rosalie's eyes widen she was gaping and I spun around to the others as my hair that grew past my butt whipped her in the fair I knew it hurt cause I has two more little bombs slipped in my hair and flips that were also bombs yeah the most normal things on me could kill sue me my rings has spikes in them when I rubbed them together they'd pop out you think that kind of girl is normal? "I never lied about how much I love you just lied about who I am but. You can trust me. I spent many years being friends with jasper. Please don't think of me other wise. Me and Jasper r just really good friends who ended up in the same family. "

"Bella….why didn't you-" Edward started but I cut him off "cause I killed….Edward…yes to live and yes they were zombies but I've killed…and I could've blew u up in a second i wanted you to lobe me not be scared of me."

"….Bella i cant be scared when I feel like I don't even know who you are now"

"she just told you don't treat her like a stranger now!" jasper hissed n walked towards me n wrapped his arm around me "If she isn't aspect I leave me and her are family I will protect her till my last breath even if you refuse to" I looked at him with pleading eyes "jasper don't give up your life for this" he glared at me I knew I wasn't worth it I couldn't let him ruin his happiness for me "Yasmin's characters do not leave each other behide."

Edward finally spoke his mind but it wasn't the words I wanted "I need time to think.."I blew I knew it was Yasmin's temper every one of her characters get a part of her this was one of those parts I recvied "TIME TO THINK? WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE A VAMPIRE ON MY OWN BY THE WAY I HAD NO SECOND TOUGHTS ABOUT WEATHER I LOVED YOU OR NOT AND YOU'RE SECOND GUESISNG ME I'M A FUCKING ZOMBIE KILLER AND YOU SECOND GUESS ME WHEN YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?" the ground under us began to shake I knew why….I controlled the elements water and earth. Earth was the closest earth felt my anger. Jasper tired to send me calming waves it just didn't work "HOW DARE YOU EDWARD I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY BEING AND YOU SECOND GUESS ME CAUSE I CAN SHOT A GUN? REALLY? CAUSE MY NAME ISNT ISABELLA? ARABELL IS PRETTY FREAKING CLOSE TO THAT YA SOYER DOESN'T SOUNCD LIKE SWAN BUT STILL CLOSE I DIDN'T LIE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MY NAME HOW OLD I AM AND SOME OF MY PAST WAIT SRATCH THAT I DIDN'T LIE ON MY PAST I JUST DIDN'T TELL YOU A PART OF IT AND YOU SECOND GUESS ME GO TO HELL EDWARD CULLEN CAUSE I WONT BE SECOND GUESSED FOR SOMETHING SO SMALL!" and with that. I stormed out I knew jasper followed I didn't care. I needed space between me and Edward and I needed t fast.**Edward fudged up, honestly I don't know who Bella should end up with tell me your choice Jasper, Damon (if I can bring in the vampire diaries though a lot of people are OOC), Edward or should I make a new character completely for her? Tell me what you think do you guys like that Bella is from dawn of the dead tell me what I can do to make her better? I'm a sucky writer so I wont be prefect but to make her character better without being asses and insulting her . I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause my computers broken and I wrote this on my ex step dads computer soooo YA! Heh plus I'm new to fan fiction and I don't have a beta… honestly I don't know what a beta is. So. Yea. I hoped you enjoyed. I don't know where I'm going with this story but I'm working on it. And the thing about ADHD that is true for me and I do make characters in my mind cause I do roleplay on youtube and things do happen that I hadn't noticed my mind made up. So I'm not insulting ADHD cause I truly do have it. Cya next chapter!**


	2. Ch 2:Cj,Andy,Steve and Siya?

**(HEY GUYS I PUT THE POLL UP SO U GUYS CAN PICK WHO ARABELL ENDS UP WITH**

**Damon-(Vampire dairies might be a bit OOC)**

**Jasper**

**Edward**

**Andy-(from dawn of the dead but will be OOC)**

**Cj-(Dawn of the dead Will be OOC)**

**New character**

**Steve-(dawn of the dead))**

**Emmett's POV**

_Tell me would you kill_

_To save a life_

_Tell me would you kill_

_To prove_

_Your right_

_Crash Crash_

I looked around only spotting a phone … Bella's phone

She left her phone?… oh well

"Hello? Emmett speaking"

"hey. You aren't suppose to have this phone where's Isabella?"

_So he knows her by Isabella._

"I'm Bella's big brother."

"_Tsk she fucking gained a family and left her cell with him? _" I knew I wasn't suppose to hear him but I'm a vampire so of course ..

"okay _Emmett_ can you give Bella the phone?"

"she left."

"left where?"

"who is this" I wasn't telling him shit unless I knew he wasn't trying to hurt her

"Cj a friend of ara- I mean Isabella's"

"you know her as Arabell? How? "

"I'm guessing you guys just found out about her."

How come he knows? She trusted t tell him and not us? Who the hell is this guy!

"I'm one of the people she meet when she was Arabell Soyer don't fret I just need to know she's safe n for her to know I ill be coming for a visit soon. Just tell her Andy and Cj are coming over possibly Siya"

Siya.. Andy who are these people?

"Emmett are you a game fan?"

"uh.. Yea"

"zombie games?"

Then it clicked"you died.."

"ah I did sucked ass as well being blown up."

"how.. you and Andy who's siya?"

"Siya is Luda and Andre's baby girl. The "Zombie baby" as people call her"

"Anna kill-"

"when we got back she was alive Arabell stopped Anna"

"MY GREATEST HEROS ARE COMING TO MY HOUSE!"

I could hear him laughing I was series man zombie killers are fucking awesome!

"tell Ara we're coming. And kick that assward's dick in for me will you I don't like people who hurt my Ara."

"uh…sure. Sure!" then I heard the click that signaled him hanging up I was grinning like a fool which is no surprise "EVERYBODY! WE HAVE GUEST COMING!"

Yep. Edward I hope they're guns are useless against us cause if not we might lose a brother MY LITTLE SISTER IS AWSOME!

**Edward's POV**

_MY LITTLE SISTER IS AWSOME!-Emmett_

_What the hell does that mean? what quest_ suddenly there was a crash outside I ran out along with my family seeing two vans covered in armor **(the vans from the dawn of the dead)**

Three man and a girl that looks like she's around 16 the oldest thing is she smells dead she has no heart beat maybe she's a vampire.. She has gold eyes and the dead smell is mixed with daisies strawberries sunflowers and alittle woodsy

_Who are these people?_

"Hey big huge I image you Emmett." a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes spot "Where's Arabell?"

"you know my Bella?"

The guy looked me up and down another beside him the raven hair and blue eyed one burst out laughing "SHE GOT A PREPPY GUY OH ARABELL YOU KILL ME! I AT LEAST TOUGHT YOU'D GET A MAN!"

Just then Bella and jasper showed up but Bella had a … A GUN TO THE GUYS HEAD WHAT IS SHE THINKING? "hey Steve" she smirked "Cj. Andy."

"Bella!" the russet skinned girl the one that had daisies in her scent ran to Bella and hugged her

Bella smiled and scooped her up "Love, you never told me you knew another family…a child one at that"

Bella glared at me "from this moment we're over till you can aspect me so don't call me love and by the way her name is Siya. She is not a vampire she's a zombie. The first even BORN zombie. Daughter of Luda and Andre your princess and no the volture is not your only royalty Siya is the princess of the dead. Your dead making her your princess."

Carlisle sucked in a breathe "I am Carlisle this is my family it is nice to meet you siya"

Siya looked over at us smiling "nice to meet you as well"

Then Alice sheiked "SIYA! YOUR SIYA! THE IDOL SIYA!"

Siya giggled "um yes but please just call me siya"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

The little zombie blushed "t-t-thank you"

Finally the guy with brown hair green eyes and glasses spoke he looked the oldest "I'm Andy and I'd love to forward this talk but we have to get going we will be back but we must inform… the wolves of our stay here?"

Bella looked at him with love and admiration "yes Andy we have to"

Jasper glared at me

_They aren't a couple Edward. He's a good shooter she admirers people like Andy. I will be back with Bella later. I expect you to be kinder then you were before. _

_Then they left…to the wolves before I could stop them._


	3. Ch 3:Jacob Imprints

**Jacob's POV**

**Sam said that some new comers "Zombie slayers" wanted to meet with us. Turns out Bella's one of them and Charlie is going to be there in his "Real form" honestly I didn't want to go it seemed like everything I knew was a life. But I guess that wasn't true. Everything I knew about Charlie was a lie. But not Bella. She just left out some parts. Now I'm going to find out what parts.**

**I walked into Sam and Emily's house going to stop in my tracks there stood what I believed is Charlie covered in piercings with Raven hair no mustache tattoos emerald eyes wow Charlie is totally looking different "Hey jakey boy! Sorry for keeping this from ya and Billy but hey maybe we'll get along better now even if I really am just in my 20's I still act 16... Sometimes well don't worry about it get in here so we can start" I looked around the room only to stop at a Russet skinned girl with Light brown wavy hair with golden eyes that turned and glowed a beautiful icy blue I felt every cord I ever had to people snap and connect to her **

**It was like I was seeing the sun for the very first time this beautiful girl …. Was my imprint.**

"**Jake! JAKE! JACOB!" my eyes snapped to Sam's "Sorry…uh"**

"**Siya." I heard a angel's voice..my angel's voice I turned my head toward my imprint **

"**My name is Siya, Arabell told me about what you guys do. Your wolves right? Intuned with the earth like my big sister Ara? that's pretty cool! Bet you guys are fluffy and what not"**

"**Uh yeah.. I'm-"**

"**Jacob. I know Sam called you that." she smiled brightly "I have a feeling your going to want to talk after this meeting Jacob. " she turned towards Bella "whatever you want to talk about.." I saw her lip twitch slightly showing a tiny smile "I accept you."**

**My eyes widen my clever little imprint already knew and she accepted me…**

**My imprint accepted me no questions asked just like that **

**Was that normal?**

**No it wasn't but I couldn't help but smile to myself**

**I, Jacob Black imprinted and got her all in one day**

"**Well Jacob I'll introduce you to everyone" her put his older on a guy with Sapphire eyes and dark brown hair "this is Cj Zombie slayer" her put his hand on a guy with long light brown hair and Emerald eyes "This is Andy" he pointed to a guy with Raven hair and Sapphire eyes "That is Steve" he nodded his head towards Bella I just noticed her changes light brown hair with green and blue high lights emerald eyes that faded to sapphire she was a nice sight but I just couldn't see her the way I used to.. "You already know Bella but her real name is Arabell Soyer Zombie Slayer Part Angel Sword woman. She's very skilled and I hope you two can still get along." I looked Bella up and down "yes of course Sam nothing changed but her looks." Bella smiled at me "right and you know Siya. " Sam looked at me amusingly "She's the princess of the dead. She's a zombie that first even born zombie that is. My eyes widen**

**My imprint was a zombie**

**A princess as that**

**How in the hell did I get a imprint like that? **

"**they will be helping us protect the Rez. Well siya to when she isn't uh"**

**Siya beamed "going my idol stuff! Like I have to tonight with Ara! I'm going to a club for the first time to help our friend Elizabeth! Can I take Jake with me? It'll be so fun! Plus yasmin says I need a body guard oh please Sam!"**

**He chuckled "sure siya now that we know each other you all can leave."**

**Crap I imprint the same day we get new partners find out she's pretty much dead and can die with a bullet to the head. Also find out she's a princess and she's an idol and she's singing at a club tonight? She's even harder to take care of then Bella was! My work is cut out for me.**


	4. Ch 4:Arabell's Past

**Arabell's POV**

We left the wolves Siya stayed with them. To get to know Jacob. But they wanted to know my story. The Cullens. Jasper, Benneth and Cj were my Support.

I refused to look any of them in the eye I stared at the floor.

"I was born with the name of Isabell Swordsman.

My Father was…_in love _with me..

He thought of my as his…

He would show it in the way…adults do….I had a boyfriend at the time. He knew nothing of it. I thought he loved me. that's why let my father beat me…I wanted at least _one_ thing to stay pure about me…and that was my virginity…when he found out about my boyfriend…._**Derek**_" I seethed his name

"He'd have his friends rape me. And since I wouldn't give my virginity you could only where they did it….don't get my family wrong. My brother Ben and my mother Bell did know till later my mother tired to leave him countless times. He'd threaten her. Beat her. To the point of the edge of death. I begged her to stop. She promised to get my freedom. My brother found out later. He'd stay around me always bring me where he went had me sleep in his room for safety. But I wasn't safe. My dad would drug him to knock him out. Or lock him out do so many different things just to get me…_alone_…

We had a family friend which was Andy's parents we went to get away best week of my life…also the worse that out break had happened. We had no idea since we were on an island. I fell in love with his daughter wanted to protect her with all I had. I had to. Two days after that. I had a dream of Steve, Mark, Cj and Andy's death it broke my heart. To know Andy only thought of his daughter the whole time I had to protect her. I was doing well…until people started assuming our land was safe. They brought the bitten and unbitten and of course the bitten bit the unbitten they infected the place but we didn't know till a Zombie Z's as we call them bit the elderly man changed him. We Didn't know at the time so my brother Ben killed the zombie we mourned by the time we were done. We was dawn. We left the room me the little girl Annabeth my brother Ben we went to go check things out. We was Z's everywhere. People screaming. Then we heard…_her_ scream. The elderly woman's. we ran back inside to see the elderly man eating his wife. The elderly woman I shielded the girl while my brother shot them both in the head only after saying 'you both, god, forgive me…please…I'm sorry the world no longer makes scene." then he shot. We cleaned the place out it was easy. My father trained my dad. My brother trained my secretly. We weren't called swordsman for nothin…after a few days we heard shots coming from the docks. We ran to help. To make sure they went back. This was our way back to some what more safety. I was shocked to find the gang without Cj and the others it hurt alittle but when we got back to the docks in the city we found them me Cj and Steve had a connection instantly. We got back to the mall only to find my mother my boyfriend Derek his ex girlfriend my best friend and the girl I considered a sister three of his friends and his best friend.

We went to clean out the mall of zombies. My mother my friends my boyfriend his best friend and his ex everything was fine. Till I got a bad feeling. I ignored it. I wish I didn't. I heard my mothers screams later. I ran back and found my mother torn part. It tore me. I was just standing there shocked but inside….I broke down…screaming…crying. I looked over to see Derek's best friend…then I worried.. where were the others….I ran around looking for them. I wish I never found them…cause when I found them. They were….well having a four some…can u believe that…my two best friend betrayed me….the one I got beat for.. betrayed me… ME! It hurt. Like hell I screamed and kicked made sure he knew what he did left my mother and his best friend to die. I knew this cause of that bad feeling. I got hit twice. The first must've been him going to fuck his little…sluts. The second was the attack of my mother. Benneth came in enraged came and did what brothers did…beat the bastard who broke his baby sisters heart.

It hurt like hell. I was crying so hard that Cj had to carry me away.

He brought me to a little room with baby stuff (the room Andre and Luda stayed in the whole time. Where Siya was born)

He gave me a locket he told me to open it…

I complied and choked on what I saw. Pictures of me.

He said 'it was Derek's friend, Richard. He was in love with. From what I saw he was wearing it when we got here and when I saw him around town. He was wearing it even before the out break. I've never seen him once without it.' it hurt _so_ much

To know the guy that could have given me happiness…was dead…._dead_ I found siya that night. Stopped her death a second time. That night I also became Arabell Soyer. You see, my mother name was Bell hence the Bell part of my name my grandmother name was Aramarie hence the Ara of my name. Soyer was my mothers last name before she married my eyes turned emerald my hair grew longer my body face changed natural green high lights showed up the next day I found out my brother became Benneth Soyer. Ben From Benny aka our grandfathers Name on my mothers side. Neth from Kenneth on my dads side. Kenneth was nice. Unlike my father. The neck day I made Derek sit down. And listen to everyday Experience I went through for him. It toke a few hours. But I made him listen. By the time I was done he was shaking…sobbing the only thing that came out his mouth was….sorry…I'm sorry.

I told him to shove it.

After a few mounths. Yasmin came. Toke us to her world.

I had the power to control the element of earth.

Nice I know.

You're wondering how I got water. Well.

I got kidnapped. I became a lab child. These people did test on us **(please don't take this idea seriously. Like it's My own idea. The lab children r all mine I made them myself from my own idea and I'll seriously be pissed if anyone takes this idea.) **I ran out so there still after me. I'm number 43" I toke my jacket off and showed my arm reveling a blue 43 the cullens gasped some of my friends to… some never saw it.

"after I got out I was framed for murder. Got sent to the jail called wonderland.

Turned out I was a deadman.

I had a branch of sin… they call me

'The Warrior Angel'" I got up letting my angel wings explode blood gushing out and instantly wrapping around my wings I cut my hand making a sword out of my blood

"I was let go when the found they true murderer but I made friends didn't help that I was orginaily suppost to just have this Future dairy crap but of course I'm a damn danger magnet. By the way touch my cell phone I kill u point blank. Annnnd that's my story.

The making of Arabell Soyer

Pathiec…Don't Cha think?"


	5. Author's Note

**It has been brought to me one about my spelling. and that is one thing that ticks me off not trying to be a brat**

**but I do work hard in my spelling and I do use spell check. if something's wrong. deal with it. I suck at spelling. I know I do**

**I try my best for u guys. **

**it's just alot of problems are going on personally in my life. and I had no computer I have to go to place to place to update and it's hard**

**so just give me a bit and I'll work on it? I promise I'm trying. but just know. the stories will never be prefect . it will never have awesome spelling **

**hell spelling and getting my thoughts out will be the hardest and worst thing in it . and trust me some chapters might be the most crapiest thing you've ever seen but know I try.**


	6. Ch 5:I'll look forward to it

**Sorry guys for the fast advances but I had to get a lot of stuff outta the way to really get the story**

**going. Soooo things might be a little fast now and then but Arabell's past couldn't come into little**

**parts cause you would have to know why she reacts to certain things the way she does.**

**So here's another chapter**

**Arabell's POV**

Rosalie looked horrified I knew why…she went through it to with Royce and his friends.

I sat there quietly as they cried and let it sink in.

also cause I couldn't fight the memories that came to me.

**- Flash Back -**

_**I was 8 when I saw my dad beat my mom I was Eight when I found out how my mother truly loved me**_

_**"IT'S NOT OKAY NICOLI! ITS NOT! SHE'S YOUR DAUTGHER IF ITS..THAT YOU WANT I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU JUST STOP TOUCHING MY BABIES!"**_

_**Papa ripped mama to him by her hair "I love her Bell! she was made for me and I'll kill you if you get in the way!"**_

_**"then kill me I won't back down she's just a child Nicoli!" he was smacked to the wall by papa and was about to stomp on her when I ran to her**_

"MAMA! MAMA!" he growled and sneered at her "your lucky she cares for you" and stomped away

_**- End of Flash Back -**_

Mama..

**_- Flash back -_**

**_I heard my mom scream. this fateful changed my life_**

_**"AHHHH!"**_

_**mama?!**_

_**I bolted up stairs from the boiler room going back tot he front of the mall seeing zombie over Richard and my mom them torn to pieces**_

_**"NOO! MAMA! MAMA!" I desperately tried to get to her but arms were holding me back how I wanted to break those arms. bullets went off killing those wretched zombies that stole my mama...my hero my angel "MAMA! MAMA!"**_

_**"Fuck...no.. no no no no god no!" I turned my blurry vision to my brother ben I looked around..Derek...Derek wheres Derek oh god..I broke from the arms that held me n bolted off he would a helped he would a came he had to here they had to be fighting for awhile he must've heard the bullets. he would a helped. I bolted thru the halls and stopped when I heard...mouning...more zombies?...but it sounded "Fuck! yes!" tears filled my eyes as I opened the door to that horrid scene**_

_**"HOW COULD YOU MY MAMA DIED FOR CAUSE OF THIS!"**_

_**- end of flash back -**_

I never forgave him. he said sorry countless times tried to make it up..

I could never forgave him...

"ARA!" I heard Jaspers voice break through my eyes widen "What?..."

"You've been out of it for ten minutes.."

"Oh..sorry.."

Rosalie stepped up "I'm so sorry for ev-" I lifted my hand to stop her

"You should have never been mean in the first place...my dream was shattered just likes yours..you wanted babies? I wanted my mom to stand behide me she died. I wanted a man who loved me to have children with. he died to. and the guy I thought it was cheated and broke me...I couldn't have my father stand by me cause he wanted to be that guy..im sorry Rosalie but i won't forgive you easily. just like everyone else u have to earn it."

she nodded and sat back down Emmet just simply walked over and hugged me "if I ever see him...i'll kill him.."

"I'll look forward to it"

**Sorry it's short but I really just wanted to add another chapter down I hope it's good but it most likely sucks ..but! i tried!**


	7. Chapter 7:Tacos

**This is just a simple chapter of Jasper and Bella Speaking no seriousness just it's really short and not that funny well kinda. and GUUUUYS if you want bella to end up with someone Vote on my poll!**

**or this story will be at a stand still when it gets toa certain point cause you can't choose come on i give you three times to choose a guy. and if it's a tie or soemthing I'll choose come on i know if you got the time to pick if you can't choose close your eyes and pick one do that three times then click ok pleaaase**

**Arabell's POV**

We were in the Guest room of the Cullens cause i no longer waned to share with Edward so this was now my room.

"You okay?..." Jasper asked me. Helpfully caring Jasper...i smiled slightly at the thought of him. he was always there for me even if he stayed away. he always found a way to get to me to talk to me. even if edward wouldn't allow it. he found a way.

"I'm fine..."

"Well..are you hungry?"

'Are you?" i responded he seemed nervous. so. i tried to break the ice.

"No...not really." he said chuckling

"Well then. i'm not."

"you know if you want a taco then i can" Taco? why did he choose Taco?

"What's wrong with pizza?"

"Nothing...it's just the first thing that came to mind.."

"You could've said sandwich or pizza or noodles but you choose Tacos? do you want Tacos Jasper?"

"Well no but...bells...no."

"Mhm."

**Crap. okay mom just called i gotta go people i'll try to update when i get back!**


	8. Should i rewrite?

**Hey guy's i'm debating weather i should rewrite Arabell Soyer in a totally different why,cause the way the story is it seems kinda...**

**ick? ya know so what do you guys think?...**

**i'll post the first chapter of the rewrite you guys tell me which one you want me to do**.


End file.
